


For the last time he's not my Mate!

by Fallen_Skys



Category: Love is An Illusion (manhwa), Love is An Illusion! - Fargo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Issues, Funny, Gossip, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Nurses, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dominant/recessive genes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Skys/pseuds/Fallen_Skys
Summary: Hye-sung's random heats whenever he's near Dojin are finally makes Dojin so crazy that he will do anything to help the both of them not be complete horny messes whenever they're around each other. Especially since Dojin's hatred of omegas is making him very confused for the recessive omega roommate of his, whom he's not even sure of his feeling's for. So in a moment of sheer desperation he asks oh so vaguely to his doctor where to go to try and "fix" this issue, unaware the doctor misinterpreted his desperate plea  and sent them to a week long visit to... a family planning clinic in the country.Now stuck there under a binding agreement both Dojin and Hye-sung are to face the embarrassment of everyone there calling them not only a cute couple but the bombardment of questions including ... what will they name the supposed "children"





	For the last time he's not my Mate!

yeah so I plan on writing something with this concept. Doubt anyone would read it but I'll give it a try. Now I need sleep. Night! PS suggestions of what you'd like to see is welcomed


End file.
